Fall No More
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Because everyone falls down. And everyone needs someone to pick them up.


**My first Bones fic. Thank you to Clare who gave me this super long prompt which sparked this idea! Note: I'm new to Bones (been a proud fan for one week, seen about 20 episodes :D), so please excuse the out of character-ness :P. It would be awesome if you guys could give me some pointers and tell me where exactly they are acting OOC!**

**--  
**

Temperance Brennan stared intently at the bones in front of her.

_Adolescent female, most likely 17 years old._ She thought. It was no use saying it out loud, no one was around who mattered to hear it. A few janitors, yes. But Temperance was positive they couldn't help her. _Fractured pelvis. Slightly bruised ribs suggest she was grabbed from behind. The skull has been beaten repeatedly over the head, her neck has been snapped...which makes since; she was found hanging from a noose in a storage basement. But the fracture of the femur makes no sense. It's too clean of a break to be a fall...and there was no evidence of any one else being in the basement. Wait, how come I didn't see this earlier? The break was obviously long post-mortem...it was forced suicide!  
_

Not bothering to think to herself anymore, Temperance yelled out "Booth!" before making her way towards his office, hoping to find him there so she could share this newly found information with someone.

--

Seeley Booth stared blankly at the wall opposite of him. Seated on his office couch, he felt the worst he had in a long time. For the first time since he had gotten the call, Seeley moved. Although it was just to hunch over and bury his face in his hands, it was something.

_This can't be happening. _Seeley thought just as the first batch of many tears finally overcame his attempt at composure. He didn't move. He felt like he could never move. For some reason, it seemed like an impossible task. Seeley couldn't bear to look up when he heard his office door open.

"Booth, the girl didn't kill herself willingly." Temperance paused to look at Seeley only to see him shaking slightly. "Booth? Are you okay?"

Seeley didn't say anything. He didn't do anything, except sob. That's all he knew how to do at this very moment. He hardly felt Temperance sit next to him. If he had looked up, he would've seen her looking with deep concern at her partner. But Seeley didn't look up. He hid his face in his hands.

"Booth, I'm calling Sweets in if you don't tell me what's going on." Temperance warned, but Seeley was unresponsive. Trying to get some response out of him, Temperance leaned over and hugged him tentatively. She wasn't sure why he was crying and he could be mad at her for all she knew. But when Seeley leaned into her strange embrace without saying a word, Temperance new something was truly up.

"You have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help you." This seemed to get through to Seeley. He pulled away from the hug and returned to his hunched position from earlier, only this time he looked down at his hands instead of burying his face in them.

"It's Parker." It was the first thing Seeley had said in about an hour and his voice was shaky. Temperance looked shocked.

"What about Parker? Is he okay?" Seeley looked Temperance straight in the eyes and answered with the most emotion she had ever heard in a long, long time.

"He's in the hospital. And you know why? Some idiot drunk driver hit him when he was playing on the sidewalk." Seeley hid his face in his hands again. Temperance suddenly got a rush of annoyance.

"Why are you here then?" She said. Seeley looked up; his face was red and he looked broken.

"What?"

"Well, your son just got hit by a car and you're here moping about it. The rational thing to do would be to visit him at the hospital or at least be waiting there." She stood up.

"I just got the call an hour ago." Seeley stood up also to be at eye level with Temperance.

"Yeah, and knowing you, I'd thought you'd already be at the hospital calling anyone who would answer and telling them to meet you there. Why are you here, Booth?" For a long moment, Seeley just stared at Temperance. She always had the right answer to the situation. Right now, he was feeling pretty stupid. How could he let down Parker like this? Before Temperance could make him feel any worse, Seeley headed out to the hospital to see Parker.

--

**This is only the prologue type thing. So next chapter WILL be longer. I promise you :)**


End file.
